Innamoramento
by LegMa
Summary: John retrouve par hasard Elizabeth, laquelle n'est plus un Réplicateur. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Elizabeth a-t-elle oublié ce qui lui est arrivé ? *Terminée*


**Auteur : **LegMa

**Spoiler : **Après « Les fantômes du passé » de la saison 5...

**Ship : **Shweir

**Résumé : **Elizabeth redevient humaine. John la retrouve. Petite mise au point…

**Genre : **Songfic dans la deuxième partie.

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire. La chanson « Innamoramento » est de l'artiste Mylène Farmer. Bon, j'ai paumé son numéro de téléphone pour lui demander son autorisation, mais elle ne dira rien…^^

**Note : **Ayant toujours pas digéré la façon dont ils ont viré Torri donc le personnage de Elizabeth, et aussi la façon dont ils se comportent avec elle dans « Les fantômes du passé », j'ai décidé de faire cette songfic pour la faire revenir et pour que John se sente super coupable !! Je le déteste dans ce zod !!!!

Voilà ! =)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire hein ;-) et même si vous avez aimé d'ailleurs =)

Bon, je vous laisse lire…

Bonne lecture.

*********************

M877-P6. Une planète encore inconnue des Atlantes, jusqu'à ce que l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard la découvre par hasard. Au-delà de l'agréable surprise de voir à quel point cette nouvelle planète était magnifique, une autre surprise fit son apparition. Alors qu'ils entraient dans un village, le Colonel s'arrêta soudainement en voyant une personne de dos. Il la reconnut tout de suite, mais au fond de lui il espérait que cela ne soit qu'une impression. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux. Son impression était bien vraie, et elle était là, une fois de plus devant lui, sous sa véritable apparence. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il l'avait envoyée dans l'espace après sa venue sur la Cité. A moins qu'il ne s'était agit d'une autre réplique… Non, elle n'aurait pas cherché à retrouver son apparence sinon.

Il s'avança vers elle doucement, main posée sur son P90, et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Le reste de l'équipe en fit de même, le tout dans un silence plus que perturbant. Tout autour d'eux semblait s'être figé. Les quelques villageois avaient stoppé leurs tâches, la plupart entrant dans les maisons avec hâte. Chacun savait ce que l'autre avait en tête, personne n'avait oublié ce qui s'était passé…

L'équipe semblait sous le choc de les revoir, et personne ne savait quoi dire, sauf John…

- Elizabeth, murmura-t-il

- Colonel Sheppard !

Celui-ci déglutit à l'entente de ces mots. Elle les avait dit si froidement, tout comme son regard qui le transperçait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était elle, mais…était-ce bien elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à lire en elle. Son cœur lui disait qu'il avait enfin retrouvait celle qu'il avait toujours connu, mais une autre partie de lui disait le contraire. Il devait savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais pas facile d'aborder le sujet…

Par chance, un villageois prit la parole, faisant disparaître le silence qui pesait.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, leur cria-t-il. Laissez-nous tranquille !

- Ca suffit Mathias ! dit-elle sans quitter John des yeux.

- Elizabeth, as-tu oublié ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

- Non, je le sais très bien.

- Mais…

- Je vais leur parler.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, et face au regard de la jeune femme, celui-ci capitula. Elle semblait avoir une forte influence sur eux, et cela n'échappa pas aux regards de l'équipe.

Elizabeth les incita à la suivre, ce que l'équipe fit bien entendu, mais pas sans être sur leur garde.

Sur le sentier menant à une clairière éloignée du village, seul le bruit des pas se fit entendre. Personne ne savait par où commencer, même pas McKay qui, d'habitude, est le premier à dire quelque chose. Mais là, non ! La surprise était trop grande pour les faire réussir à parler. Elizabeth se décida à le faire. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et leur fit face.

- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ?

Son regard n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure, ni son ton.

- On ne savait pas que vous étiez là !

- Pas à moi Colonel ! Elle lui lança un regard noir. Notre planète n'a pas pu être découverte par hasard !

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas, affirma Rodney.

- Comment ?

- Ohla, doucement avec les questions Elizabeth, nous aussi nous en avons.

- Dans ce cas je vous écoute Colonel !

- Très bien, euh…

-Pour commencer, que font des Réplicateurs sur une planète alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'espace ?

- McKay !

- Quoi, c'est bien ce que vous alliez dire non ?

- Pas de cette façon non, dit-il en serra les dents.

- Nous ne sommes plus des Réplicateurs.

- Désolé, mais avec tout ce qu'on a pu voir, il nous faudra plus que ça pour nous le prouver.

- Alors tirez-moi dessus.

- Je ne ferai pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Si nous sommes des Réplicateurs, alors ça ne me fera rien…

Un long silence apparut. La jeune femme les regarda un à un, puis elle reprit.

- Je ne vous expliquerais pas tout en détails, sachez juste que nous sommes parvenus à nous défaire de l'emprise glaciale de l'espace et une fois sur la planète, nous avons trouvé le moyen d'éliminer toutes traces de Réplicateur se trouvant en nous.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda le scientifique.

- Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez parler à Mathias.

- Après l'accueil qu'il nous a fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- C'est un peu normal, non ? Aucun de nous n'a oublié ce jour.

- Pouvons-nous avoir confiance ?

- Doutez-vous encore de moi, Colonel ?

Il la regarda un instant. Bien sûr que non, il ne doutait plus d'elle, pas après ce qu'il venait de lire dans ses yeux. Tant de douleur, de haine, de tristesse… Cette fois il en était convaincu, il avait bien retrouvé le Docteur Weir.

- Teyla, Ronon, accompagnez Rodney au village, et dites leur que nous savons pour eux, maintenant.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Ronon perplexe.

- Oui, certain Ronon. Allez, souffla-t-il.

Les trois amis partirent, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Ils savaient que le militaire voulait rester seul avec Elizabeth, c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis bientôt un an maintenant.

Il la regarda s'avançait vers la rivière, ne sachant pas comment aborder la discussion. Pourtant il en avait des choses à lui dire, et notamment ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Mais il craignait qu'elle le rejette. Et cela ne serait pas étonnant. Seulement il devait lui dire. Il resta en retrait et continua à la contempler de dos.

- Comment allez-vous ?

Il attendit une réponse mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il s'avança et vint se mettre juste derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de son dos. Il ferma les yeux rien qu'à sentir l'odeur qui s'émanait d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps…trop longtemps. Il souffla en baissant la tête. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir ? Comment avait-il pu ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne vous crois pas !

- C'est la vérité Elizabeth !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en fixant la rivière.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Non, je ne sais pas John ! Elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas car je vous avais dit que c'était moi. J'avais besoin de vous et vous…vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter, me comprendre.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il peiné.

- Vous l'aviez, seulement vous ne m'avez vu que comme un Réplicateur, une machine sans âme, mais pourtant j'étais là… Tout comme je le suis aujourd'hui.

- C'est différent ! Vous étiez dans le corps de Fran, comment j'aurai pu vous reconnaître ?

- Il suffisait de m'écouter John… C'était bien moi qui parlais.

**Toi qui n'as pas su me reconnaître **

**Ignorant ma vie, ce monastère, ****j'ai **

**Devant moi une porte entrouverte **

**Sur un peut-être **

**Même s'il me faut tout recommencer **

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

Le militaire ne savait plus comment réagir. Il se prenait tant de claques en pleine figure. Il ne réussissait même pas à soutenir son regard…Jamais il n'avait pensé à des retrouvailles si dures, si…en y repensant bien, jamais il n'avait prévu de retrouvailles. Il pensait l'avoir perdue depuis ce jour où il n'avait pu la récupérer, alors quand elle était revenue sur la Cité affirmant que c'était bien elle, il n'avait pas pu y croire…. Il savait parfaitement que c'était impossible car il se revoyait encore, l'abandonnant là-bas. Et puis, on lui avait dit qu'elle était morte, comment ne pas être perdu après ?

- J'avais tant espéré que vous reviendriez me chercher, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'ai essayé de vous retrouver Elizabeth, j'ai tout essayé.

- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait quand je suis venue vous voir, demander votre aide ?

- Vous pensez que c'était simple pour moi ? Plus d'une fois je vous ai revue et à chaque fois je devais refaire votre deuil. Alors quand vous êtes revenue sur la Cité, je n'ai pas voulu y croire, je ne voulais pas revivre ces moments !

Elle le regarda, surprise par ses paroles.

- Vous…Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas une seule fois réfléchit au mal que vous me faisiez quand vous vous méfiez de moi. Je pensais que vous seriez différent des autres que… qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. John…

Elle éclata d'un coup en sanglot devant le jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et …il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux devant lui, et c'était de sa faute…

**Toi qui n'as pas cru ma solitude **

**Ignorant ses cris, ses angles durs, j'ai **

**Dans le coeur un fil minuscule **

**Filament de lune **

**Qui soutient là, un diamant qui s'use **

**Mais qui aime **

John s'approcha un peu plus et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme, malgré le fait qu'elle vouait une haine envers lui, ne put se débattre et se laissa aller.

- Moi aussi j'ai souffert de votre absence, finit-il par dire la voix nouée. Et…

- Je n'ai pas voulu devenir ça, John, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je le sais, Elizabeth, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça m'est arrivée ? Pourquoi…

- Chuuut, ne dis plus rien, murmura-t-il.

Il ne put empêcher la larme qui menaçait de tomber depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, de couler. Il resserra son étreinte et posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- J'aurais aimé te le dire plus tôt Elizabeth, j'aurai dû te dire que je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme cessa toutes larmes et redressa la tête doucement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux malgré sa vue rendue floue par les larmes, et elle sut…

Tout autour d'elle sembla s'arrêter, stoppant les moindres gestes de la nature, le vent ne s'engouffrant plus dans les arbres, la rivière ne faisant plus de bruit…le silence, tel un sablier suspendu dans son élan. Le pensait-il vraiment ?

Le jeune homme ne réussit pas à lire en elle ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle semblait perdue, comme si elle essayait d'assimiler ses paroles.

Il espérait entendre la même chose sortir de sa bouche…juste pour être sûr qu'il avait vu juste sur les sentiments de la jeune femme.

**J ' n'ai pas choisi de l'être **

**Mais c'est là, " l ' innamoramento " **

**L'amour, la mort, peut-être **

**Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot **

**Tout se dilate et cède à toi **

**Et c'est là, " l ' innamoramento " **

**Tout son être s'impose à moi **

**Trouver enfin peut-être un écho **

- Vous…tu…, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Oui, je t'aime Elizabeth, et je ne veux plus te perdre maintenant…

- Que tu sais que je ne suis plus un Réplicateur ?

- J'ai été un idiot, je le sais ! Mais je t'en prie, reviens avec nous, supplia-t-il.

- Alors tu veux que je revienne sur Atlantis ?

- Oui, dit-il en posant une main délicate sur sa joue.

Une autre larme ruissela sur le visage de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

- John…Toi et les autres n'avaient pas su me reconnaître. Vous m'avez abandonnée, vous m'avez laissée vivre comme ça et j'ai dû faire un cruel effort pour ne plus penser à vous, me défaire de tout souvenir et vivre avec ma nouvelle famille, et …tu voudrais que je revienne ? Après tout ça ?

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda un instant, tout en essayant de contenir ses pleures.

- S'il te plaît…

- Je ne peux pas John, sanglota-t-elle.

**Toi qui n'as pas vu l'autre coté, de **

**Ma mémoire aux portes condamnées, j'ai **

**Tout enfoui les trésors du passé **

**Les années blessées **

**Comprends-tu qu'il me faudra cesser **

- J't'en prie Elizabeth…

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle le détestait si fort pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais en même temps… Si jamais il n'y avait pas eu ces maudits Réplicateurs, si jamais ils n'étaient pas venu la séparer de lui, alors tout cela ne se serait passé, et peut-être alors…Oui, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

**Moi qui n'ai plus regardé le ciel, j'ai **

**Devant moi cette porte entrouverte, mais **

**L'inconnu a meurtri plus d'un coeur **

**Et son âme soeur **

**On l'espère, on l'attend, on la fuit même **

**Mais on aime **

- Plus rien ne sera pareil John, dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

- On peut changer les choses, tu le sais bien…

- Non, sinon vous l'auriez fait bien avant.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ne me laisse pas me tuer à petit feu.

- Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te faire ça mais comprend moi John…Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu m'aies jetée dans l'espace qui m'a tuée, mais c'est de voir l'homme que j'aimais le faire sans hésitation. Je t'avais donné ma confiance en pensant que tu nous envoyais sur une planète pour nous aider, mais c'était faux ! Et je ne peux pas te pardonner pour une telle horreur, finit-elle par dire le regard plein de haine.

John resta muet face à ça. C'était la chose la plus dure à entendre. Savoir que la jeune femme l'aimait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, lui transperça le cœur, telle une lame venant prendre la vie d'un seul coup.

- Partez, maintenant. Et ne revenez plus jamais sur cette planète !

- Ne fais pas ça Elizabeth, souffla-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi. Toi et les autres, vous tous…oubliez-moi !

- Je…

- Laisse-moi tranquille John.

- Comment le pourrais-je en sachant que tu m'aimes et que…

- Je t'aimais John ! Mais plus maintenant…Pars et oublie que tu m'as connue.

**J ' n'ai pas choisi de l'être **

**Mais c'est là, " l ' innamoramento " **

**L'amour, la mort, peut-être **

**Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot **

**Tout se dilate et cède à toi **

**Et c'est là, " l ' innamoramento " **

**Tout son être s'impose à moi **

**Trouver enfin peut-être un écho **

Le jeune homme resta interdit une fois de plus.

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ?

Il la regarda une dernière fois en s'éloignant doucement, puis il se retourna et reprit le chemin menant au village…

L'innamoramento. La transition entre deux états : celui d'être amoureux et celui de ne pas l'être… La jeune femme avait fait son choix.

Elle ne le voulait plus…

**FIN **

**_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que ça risquait d'être un tout petit peu triste ^^' _**

**_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue =)_**

**_Bisous et bonne journée !_ **


End file.
